Moving On
by stephxnie
Summary: *ON HOLD FOR NOW* Fred gets Katie Pregnant. Fred Dies. Katie meets handsome doctor. Doctor falls for Katie. Katie falls for doctor. Who knows the hilarity that will insue? Sequel to 'Even In Death' KB/OC R&R?
1. I hate picking paint colors

**Here it is! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own it! Just the plot.**

**PS You wanna read 'Even In Death' before this, or else it will get VERY confusing**

**HERE WE GO!**

* * *

'No. That colors too dark.' I said, reviewing Angie's shade of pink.

'What? How is it dark?' she asked, taking a double take at the color sheet. We were choosing a color for the baby's room. For my baby girl.

'I like this one better.' I said, passing her a color, completely ignoring her question.

'Hot pink Kates? Really?' she asked, furrowing her eyebrow. 'We have like a thousand color choices and you pick the one that was the color you hated like, yesterday?'

'Well I changed my mind.' I grabbed my heavy stomach and got off the couch to get a bowl of cereal. Being pregnant with a freaking nine month old baby makes you hungry.

'WhatEVER!' she emphasized the 'ever' part quite loudly. She got up and saw my actions. 'Oh Katie! That's your fourth bowl this morning. You'll turn into a cow if you keep this up.' I glared at her.

'Gee thanks.' She shrugged and picked up the paint swatches. As I poured the milk into the tiny bowl, I stared at my pregnant belly. Time really flows by. It seems just yesterday I was like, twenty pounds less. Like just yesterday I was only one day pregnant with Fred Weasleys kid.

'Today we have to go to your final check-up.' said Angie, strolling into the kitchen.

'When?' I asked, shoving a spoonful of Special-K in my mouth.

'Eleven.' She stole my box of cereal. 'Which is in one hour.'

'Hey!' I yelled waddling to her. She just casually walked, obviously mocking my ability to walk nowadays.

'You have had enough missy.' She put it on top of the fridge. She was smart. I couldn't reach for the top of the fridge for my life. I glared at her. She smirked and crossed her arms. 'I'm changing.' And she strolled into the guest room. It used to be Alicia's room, but she moved in with Oliver a few months ago. I walked into my room and took some clean prego pants out of my drawer, and slipped them on. I took my shoes out in the living room and waited for Angie. Being pregnant, I can't really tie my shoes. She emerged from the room and tied my shoes for me. She knows the drill. I thanked her and pulled myself off the couch, and headed for my soggy cereal. I tsk-ed. Such good cereal gone to waste. I threw it out at set the bowl in the sink, and grabbed my coat. While I was waiting at the fireplace for Angie who was putting on her make-up (god forbid; she puts that stuff on by the pound I tells you.) I put my hair in a ponytail.

'Ready Kates?'

'Yep.' I said.

'You go first.' She said, ushering me into the cramped fireplace. I grabbed a handful of the powder.

'St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.' That was a mouthful. Why can't they shorten the name? Suddenly, green flames shot up, and I felt very dizzy. I couldn't breathe as the soot filled my lungs. I opened my mouth but that was my worst mistake. It burned my throat. My eyes burned, my leg hit something awkwardly, and I had the worst taste in my mouth. But as soon as it happened, it ended. 'Ack!' I coughed. I stumbled out; falling on my back and a nurse came rushing to my side. I was coughing up black sputum.

'Miss! You shouldn't use the Floo Network if you're pregnant! Get a gurney!' two buff male nurses came with one of those rolley beds. Ah, how I love stereotypes. They heaved me on it, and handed me a bucket. I coughed up the black substance as I heard Angie running at my side. Her face was dirty and ashy.

'I'm so sorry Katie! I forgot! Oh Kates I'm so sorry!' she kept yelling. I tried to say its ok, but all that came out was more black fluid, and me coughing. I was rushed into a big room, full of beds, and weird machines. I assumed it was the ER. I tried to speak, but nothing came out. Suddenly, everything was turning darker and darker until my eyes closed and there was no more.

I opened my eyes to find a small room. I was lying in a bed of white silk sheets. An stat monitor was at the side of my bed. Angie, George, and Alicia were talking to a doctor at the foot of the bed. They didn't notice me come to.

'Did I miss something?' I asked, rubbing my eyes, starting to sit up. Everyone looked at me and rushed towards me. I put my hand under my belly.

'Katie! Thank God!' Alicia yelled.

'Oh my gosh Katie I'm so sorry! I didn't think-'shrieked Angie.

'Katie! Oh I was so worried!' George said, in a lower tone. Thank god. Thanks to my two girlfriends over there I thought they were going to blow out my eardrums.

'What happened?' I demanded. The doctor came up to me. He was about 21 years old and had great hair. He had a good muscular build, and nice blue eyes. HOT!

'Hello Katie I'm Dr. Stoico.'

'Hello there.' I said. I was still a little woozy.

'Well you came in through the Floo network, which in your current condition is not a wise choice.' I glared at Angie, who blushed.

'Now, you had some plural effusion when you swallowed the hot soot and ash. The effusion has stopped, but we would like to do a few tests just to make sure.' He gave me a smile. I melted. He was very hot.

I nodded. 'Is my baby ok?' I asked nervously.

'She's just fine.' He smiled, when I gave a sigh of relief. 'But you will have to have your maternal exam here. Dr. Hamilton will be here shortly.' He gave me another dreamy smile, and walked out. After he closed the door I said-

'I'd let him give me a full body any time.' Alicia and Angie giggled, but George rolled his eyes, and scoffed.

'But seriously Kates I was worried. What on earth gave you the idea to travel by Floo pregnant?' George asked, sitting next to me on a wooden chair. I glanced at Angie.

'No idea.' I said to him, still looking at her.

'I'm sorry Katie! I totally forgot! Oh I'm such an idiot.' She said.

'It's ok Angie. My due date is next week anyway. And she's fine!' I exclaimed hugging my stomach. I groaned.

'What is it?' George demanded. 'Is something wrong?'

'She's kicking. Just kicking away, the little bugger.' I put a strained expression on my face and grabbed George's hand, and thrust it on my stomach. The baby kicked harder than ever. It was weird. The baby always kicked really hard whenever George happened to touch my stomach. George smiled. Angie and Alicia let out some 'Awwh!'S in the background. As the kicking subsided, Dr. Hamilton came in.

'Hello Katie dear.' He said smiling. Dr. Hamilton was about 48. He was bald, and had been my family doctor for years. Thank god he was also an OBGYN. I wouldn't have any other.

'Hello Dr. Hamilton.' I smiled.

'Katie. Why did you use the Floo?' I was quite annoyed with this question.

'I'm sorry Dr. I just forgot the dangers.' I shrugged.

'Well I'm just glad you and the baby are alright.' He smiled. 'Now your due date is next Friday. Would you like to stay here until then?' he flipped the pages of the clipboard on the edge of my bed.

'I don't think so dr. I have a lot of work to do with the baby's room. And I live alone. I need to take care of the apartment.'

'Well you are fine so I'm letting you go, but you need to have someone live with you until Friday.' Katie groaned. Dr Hamilton smiled and signed her charts.

'I think I can manage Dr.' Katie said.

'Well Katie seeing what happened today, I think you need some assistance the last few days of your pregnancy.' He smiled, bid his goodbyes, and left.

'How long have I been here?'

'Two days. They put you under an anesthesia treatment so you wouldn't be in pain.' Alicia replied.

'Well, I'm going to stretch my legs.' I said, starting to climb out of bed.

'Oh no you don't.' George said, pushing me back down.

'George. I'm fine!'I fought. God damn.

'No. you need rest.' He kept pushing me down.

'George. I have been resting for two days! I want to stretch my legs.' I beat him there. I waddled out of the bed. Alicia went with me. Do I really need someone to assist me? Ugh. One more freaking week.

I walked through my apartment door with Angie following me like an obedient dog. Finally I'm home, but around like 7 in the evening.

'I'm going to go change.' I said, walking to my bedroom, with my hand on my back.

'Need help?' Angie asked taking off her coat.

'Nah. I'm fine.' I replied, choosing some fresh clothes out of my drawer. I slipped on my pajamas, and Angie was in the living room.

'Ok Kates. We really need to pick a color.' I walked out of my room, hand on my back, and sat on the couch with her.

'I picked one.'

'Look at it again Kates.' I picked up the swatch.

'Ew! I liked that?' I said with disgust.

'Yeah you did. I liked this one.' She handed me hers, and I shrugged. It was called Delicate Bliss.

'Hm. I like this one.' Angie scoffed. I gave her back the color.

'Dude, that doctor, was HOT!' I exclaimed.

'I know right?' Angie laughed with me, looking at more shades of pink.

'Totally. I'm going to have to see him again.'

'Katie. Do you think that's such a good idea?' she looked up at me, with her eyebrow raised. I shrugged.

'Why wouldn't it be?' I asked with innocence.

'Well for one, you're pregnant. Two, with someone else's baby. And three. Your one of his patients.'

'Well I'm not his patient anymore, and I won't be pregnant for long.'

'Still, it's not his. I'm not sure he would want to be with a single mom Kates. Guys aren't that open.'

'Oh come on Angie! I at least want to get on first name basis with him.' I grabbed a color called Bleached Strawberry. What the hell kind of name is that?

'Katie. You don't even know if he has a girlfriend or not. He could be married for all you know.'

'I didn't see a ring.' I said flatly. Angie rolled her eyes.

'Whatever. What about this one?' she handed me a color called Midnight Magenta. I swear, the people who make up these names are like 40 year old virgins who still live with their mum and make a minimum wage of like 5 sickles an hour. I shook my head.

'I still like that one.' I pointed to the original Delicate Bliss.

'You sure?' I nodded impatiently. Angie sighed, and got out her wand. She levitated all the swatches, except for my choice, and levitated them into a neat pile, and into the trash can. I was so freaking glad to be done choosing colors. Word of advice: When picking paint colors, don't pick them with someone who has the patience of a mouse.

* * *

**There it is!**

**What do you think? Personally, I love Katie's attitude.**

**Reviews?**

**Thanks!**

**'Spencer'**

**xoxo**


	2. WHAT!

**Here it is! Sorry for the wait! School started! YAY! Haha, just kidding. No yay. :(  
****  
Disclaimer: Do I look like J.K. Rowling here? I wish I did. Shes gorgeous!**

**PS: Swearing in this one. You have been warned.**

* * *

I woke up sometime in the morning. My throat is super soar, my hips are on fire, and my ears are ringing. I open my eyes to find a bright ass light shining through an upper window. Wait, I don't have a window that high up. I try to focus, and it's very blurry. All I see is the light, and the outer edge of the window. After about a good forty seconds, my eyes can finally focus on the image, and it's a large, square window. I blink a few times, and look around the room. I see a few chairs on the side of my bed, and a stat monitor. I'm in St. Mungo's again? What the hell did I miss? I lay back on the bed, my hips still on fire. I lift my head up ever so slightly, and to find my stomach has shrunk like, 10 inches. WHAT THE BLOODY HELL? Then I remember. It was almost as if it happened yesterday, wait it did happen yesterday…

'_Come on Katie!' Angie was yelling from the kitchen. 'Alicia and Oliver and George are already there!' I was shuffling to get on my pants. _

'_ILL BE THERE IN A MINUTE ANGIE!' I yelled, quite frustrated with these damn pants. I tugged them up as hard as I can, falling backwards. Thankfully, the bed was behind me. I sighed, buttoned the pants, and grabbed my heart necklace, a present from my grandmother. I struggled to get the chain locked, but I managed. As I grabbed my coat, I slipped on some black flats and headed out. Angie was tapping her foot, arms crossed, and pissed._

'_What's got your wand in a knot?' I snapped, waddling to the closet. _

'_You are taking forever Katie. It's ok to have help.' She had a soft voice._

'_Well, I don't need help. I'm perfectly fine on my own.' I was struggling to zip up my shirt in the back. She sighed and came over to help me._

'_Really? I can so see that.' She said, zipping it up. I didn't fight._

'_Whatever.' I snapped again. I wasn't in the mood for bickering. My due date was in five days, and I just wanted to go back to sleep. She finished up and we walked to a muggle car that was my mums. I drove (seeing how I was the only one who knew how to). I parked in front of the Leaky and we went to the back. Diagon Alley was very empty. Most of the stores were still closed. I wondered why. It was a year, so you would expect for it to be at least under construction. But no. The Ministry is still under pressure housing people when they lost their flats. Oh well. Hopefully, things will go back to normal soon. We went to a restaurant called 'Sylvia's Steakhouse.' It was a cheapo steakhouse, but still pretty good. We walked in, and a very smiley, very fake blond ushered us to a table, where George greeted Angie with a kiss, and Alicia and Oliver were next to each other._

'_Thank Merlin! I thought you went into labor or something.' Laughed Alicia. I sat next to her, and Angie._

'_I wish. I just want to get this bugger out of here ASAP.' I sighed, taking a long drink out of the water seated in front of me._

'_How you doing Kates?' Oliver asked. I missed the bloke. I haven't seen him for a while. Well, he was in professional Quidditch, and I guess he traveled a lot. We were good friends at Hogwarts._

'_Good, Oliver.' I looked at him. 'You?'_

'_Good. I have some time off finally. The practices kill me.' He chuckled. Oh that's right! His team won the championship last month! How could I forget! Oh wait, I guess I could forget easily, being pregnant and all. Well, at least he got the comeuppance for giving us backbreaking Quidditch practices at four in the morning. Haha. I can hold grudges at times when they happen to spring up in my mind. I smiled. _

'_So Katie, when are you supposed to go into labor?' I glared at George. He smirked. He did that just to get on my nerves I swear._

'_Well, I can't necessarily plan my labor, can I George?' I snapped, and curled my lip at him. I am very grouchy in my last few days of pregnancy._

'_Sorry Kates, don't get your wand in a knot.' He rolled his eyes. God, he can get on my nerves. I flipped him of under the table as the fake blond came over, with that blood curdling smile of hers as she proceeded to take our order. I ordered the Filet mignon, a baked potato, and some corn. Yeah, I have to feed two people here. We began our random gossip. Alicia, being the dainty little blond she is, ate her salad quietly. George and Angie were silently whispering, and I was talking to Oliver about Quidditch. I wasn't listening to some of it; I was deeply immersed in my baked potato. After dinner, we decided to get some dessert. To eat light, I got a scoop of ice cream. I was shocked when Alicia got the triple fudge chocolate cake. You would expect me to get something as fattening as that, or everyone else thought so. They had the same expression on their face when that slice arrived for her. But hey, girls gotta indulge sometimes right? We finished dessert, and just talked._

'_Alicia, did you get that job at St. Mungo's?' I asked._

'_Yes! I start next Thursday.' She grinned widely._

'_Congratulations 'Leece!' George exclaimed. _

'_Congrats Alicia.' I muttered. My stomach was bothering me, just a little. I shrugged it off as the kicks, and just continued the conversation._

'_How's the shop George?' I asked, trying not to let a creeping distorted expression from entering my face._

'_It's good, but I need an accountant. I suck Merlin's balls at math.' Some elderly witches looked over at us. Angie hit him playfully on the arm. I chuckled. My stomach pains grew worse, but I didn't let my face show it. They began talking about something about Hogwarts, Harry and Ginny, and some other stuff that I wasn't paying attention to. My baby was kicking madly, and my heart was pounding. It couldn't be, could it? It's not time yet. By now, my eyes have grown wide, my hands are on my large belly, and my arms are cringing. They all looked at me worried. I let out a small shriek of pain._

'_Katie! What's the matter?' Angie, and Alicia rushed over to me. _

'_The-Baby-Aghh!' my eyes closed tight, but I knew I got many stares from the restaurant. Some gasps, shrieks, and even some cheers were heard. I felt Oliver, and George helped me up. Thank god two burley Quidditch players came to my rescue. My hips were burning, and my eyes were watery. I opened them to find myself in the back of my mum's car. Who would drive the damn thing? Sorry for my language folks, but kind of in LABOR here!_

'_Come on Katie breath! In, out.' Alicia was chanting. I saw Oliver was driving, rather fast._

'_Don't tell me how to fucking breath Alicia I know how! I'm not a blond like you!' I growled. She cowered back._

'_Katie! Don't swear.' Angie growled back._

'_SHUT UP ANGIE I'LL FUCKING SAY WHATEVER THE FUCK I WANT TO!' I yelled.' My forehead was drenched in sweat, and my ponytail was drooping. She backed off, face as mad as hell, but I could care less. My fucking kid was fucking gonna fly out of my fucking hole for Merlin's sake! Sorry for the language! We soon arrived at St. Mungo's, and the same nurse invited me on a wheelchair. I was clutching on the sides, and my head was pounding. I was screaming. I went into a small room, and they quickly changed me into a hospital dress. My face was still cringing. The two stereotypic nurses lifted me on the bed, and George, and Alicia, and Angie, and Oliver came to my side. George and Angie squeezing my hand. Ugh. Here we go. _

'_Ok Katie. You're doing a great job. I just need you to take some deep breaths, ok hun?' a pretty brunette nurse asked me. I meekly nodded. Then I started my contractions. Oh. My. GODRIC! They hurt like fuck. My hips seemed to be spreading apart, and it seemed like my vag was tearing. Once again, sorry for the foul language. I was screaming at the top of my lungs. I felt George's hand squeeze mine. I imagined his face as Fred's, which was very easy. God, I miss him. Tears started to well up in my eyes, but everyone assumed it was from the birthing. No, it was because…_

'_ALMOST DONE KATIE!' George yelled. I squeezed his hand harder than ever. My head lunged forward in one last push, with all my might. Then, I pulled my head back on the pillow, and continued crying. Sounds muffled out in the distance. And the cry of a baby. All I heard was…_

'_Great job Katie! You did it!...' from George. I smiled slightly, not sure I heard what I just did. I looked over at the tiny, but fat wet baby. It took all of my strength to lift my head up, but I managed. I grinned. The girl was crying madly, and had pale skin. And to my liking, some red hairs._

'_What…name…her?' was all I heard from a fairly familiar voice. Alicia and Angie were jumping with glee shouting 'I'm an aunt!'_

'_Ellie…'was all I could muster before I blacked out, cold._

As that beautiful memory came and ended, Ange and Alicia nearly broke down the door.

'Katie YOUR AWAKE!' Alicia shrieked. A nurse came in and shushed us, and we giggled. They ran towards me and hugged me. I smiled, happy that I dropped weight overnight. I smiled, and looked down on my once full now flat stomach.

'God, last night was terrible. It was last night, right?' I looked back up at them, and they nodded still smiling. I sighed.

'Damn. I still expect my stomach to be fat.' I lay back down on the bed. They kept smiling.

'Why are you two…?' I asked, nervous for the answer.

'Katie…' Alicia started. I stared at her blankly waiting for the rest.

'You had twins.' Angie said flatly. My mouth dropped.

WHAT?

* * *

**Cliffy! Hehehe :)**

**Don't worry. I'll post three up as soon as I can.**

**Review? Thanks!**

**'Spencer'**

**xoxo**


	3. Just Like Daddy

**Sorry for the long wait!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own...sadly.**

**WOOSH!**

_

* * *

_

_'Why are you two…?' I asked, nervous for the answer._

_'Katie…' Alicia started. I stared at her blankly waiting for the rest._

_'You had twins.' Angie said flatly. My mouth dropped._

_WHAT?_

'WHAT?' I yelled. That nurse came in my room again. She hushed us with more vigor this time and I flinched. Her wrinkly face was unnerving.

'No! Katie you didn't have twins. Angie was just messing with you.' Alicia hit Angie on the arm. My heartbeat slowed down faster. Thank you, best friend, for giving me a freaking heart attack!

'Then why are you to all…giddy?' I was so angry right now…. I was all hyped up that I have two freaking kids! I mean, I only have enough money (barley even) for Ellie.

'Because a certain _doctor_ last night came to see a certain _brunette_ giving birth.' Angie winked.

'Do you mean…?'

'Oh yeah.' Alicia finished. I blushed. He saw my vag? Wait...

'Did he like…come in or…what?' I asked, very nervous, and embarrassed. They shook their heads.

'Oh, god no. He was walking by when we were outside, and he asked what we were doing back, and Alicia, in that brilliant mind of hers, replied 'Oh Katie is in there, creaming her lungs out and pushing a heavy weight out of her cooter.' I blushed madly. I gave a death glare to her, and she backed down.

'Beautiful.' Just great.

'But he wanted to see you!' Angie added. 'I wonder if he's here now…' she walked out of the room, to go look for Dr. Stoico.

'Anyways, where the hell is the little bugger?' I asked with excitement. Alicia smiled, and pointed to a little incubator with a little sleeping baby inside. She was wrapped in a little pink blanket, and a little pink hat. I noticed her hospital bracelet said 'Elizabeth Bell-Weasley' I smiled.

'Where's Dr. Hamilton? I wanna hold her!' I squealed. As if on cue, he strode into the room, with a wide-ass grin on his face.

'Hello Katie, how are you feeling?' he asked.

'Great! I wanna hold her!' he chuckled. I have to admit, I was acting like a five year old. Alicia giggled as the Dr. Hamilton lightly picked up Ellie, and she stirred ever so slightly. I saw Angie rush in, sweaty, and panting. I couldn't keep the giddiness inside as he handed me the 6 pound, seven ounce little baby. She turned her head to the side, to seem like she was looking at ma boobs. Tehehe, I love hillbillies. (A/N: STEREOTYPE!) I giggled as she clumsily picked up her hand and rubbed her eye. 'Awww's came from Angie and Alicia and Dr. Hamilton just smiled. She steadily opened her eyes, and I saw my eyes. A light brown. She looked up at the ceiling, semi-confused about where she was. I suppose she expected to be in the safety of my womb… (Awkward moment) she closed her eyes back, and started snoring slowly. I laughed, just like her daddy.

_Five days later…_

I stumbled into the apartment clumsily. I had a baby in a carrier in one hand, my wand in another and several grocery bags hanging on both arms. I grunted as I walked over to the kitchen counter and set the bags on top, and the baby next to them. I shoved my wand into my pocket, and took off my jacket. I took a deep breath, and picked up Ellie slowly, and brought her to her new room that George and Harry helped me finish last minute. It had pink walls and a crib in the corner. There was a yellow toy box, and a small, round rug.

'This is your new room sweetheart.' I smiled. She just stared at me. Well, she is like 6 days old. I giggled, and carried her out of the room. I set her back in her little carrier, and got out ingredients to make a sandwich. As soon as I got out the mayo, she started crying. Oh shit. Please god no! I walked over cautiously and opened her diaper. Oh…Shit. That was the correct word for the moment. She shitted her pants. I grunted. I brought her to the bathroom and started to change her. I wiped her little bottom, and she was still crying. I powdered her butt, and put on a new diaper. I lifted her up about a foot to look in her eyes. She wasn't crying anymore, but she was still sputtering.

'You sir, are a stinky one.' I laughed. I brought her back to her carrier, and washed my hands. I was about to make my sandwich, when an owl flew in my window. I blew a raspberry, and walked over to the owl. I took the letter, and it walked over to Ellie, who stared dumbly at it.

_Dear Katie,_

_Hi, it's Dr. Stoico. But you can call me Ryan. I uhh, wanted to ask if you could meet me in the Leaky Cauldron anytime soon? Its ok if not, I understand. I just had to ask. And uhh (oh my god, I'm writing in stutters) anyway, please reply as soon as possible. Thanks._

_-Ryan_

* * *

**CLIFFY!  
**

**'Spencer'**

**xoxo**


	4. I love Mrs Weasley

**Here it is! Sorry if they are getting short; i have (uh oh) Writers Block. :( i know...**

**Disclaimer: Me: J.K. Rowling? Can I have Harry Potter? J.K.R.: NO!**

**HERE WE GO!**

_

* * *

_

_Dear Katie,_

_Hi, it's Dr. Stoico. But you can call me Ryan. I uhh, wanted to ask if you could meet me in the Leaky Cauldron anytime soon? Its ok if not, I understand. I just had to ask. And uhh (oh my god, I'm writing in stutters) anyway, please reply as soon as possible. Thanks._

_-Ryan_

My jaw dropped in an instant. My mind was rushing with thoughts, and my heart was racing. Did he just actually ask me out? My sandwich ingredients were long forgotten as I ran out of the room to find a quill and parchment. I looked in my bedroom. Nope. Living room. Nada. Bathroom? Of course not. I finally find one handy-dandy on my coffee table and start scribbling a reply.

_Ryan,_

_I would love to meet you sometime. Say…Saturday? Thanks (:_

_-Katie._

I folded it up, and wrote his name on the front. I ran over to the owl, which was now pecking at Ellie's foot sock. I swatted it on the head, Ellie giggled, and I gave the letter to the owl. He squawked at me in anger, and flew away. I smirked. I was so excited! I looked at my calendar. Oh shit! It's Friday. I brought the tips of my fingers to my lips, and made a sound. How am I supposed to get a sitter for Ellie? George and Angelina have done lots for me, I couldn't ask for more. Alicia and Oliver? Nah, Alicia won't go near a dirty diaper for her life. Mrs. Weasley? Maybe, so I picked up Ellie carefully, covered her face with a small, pink blanket, and Flooed to her place. Ahh, the Burrow. I love it here.

'Mrs. Weasley? Anyone home?' I asked. I didn't have to yell, the house would echo for sure. I heard running coming down the stairs, and I saw the plump little witch that is Mrs. Weasley.

'Katie dear! How are you?' she enveloped me in a tight hug, and looked at Ellie. 'Oh my goodness this must be my little Ellie! Do you mind?' she asked me beaming. I smiled and shook my head, and let her hold Ellie. The small blanket fell to the floor, and Mrs. Weasley didn't seem to notice.

'Oh my gosh! She is too precious!' Molly cooed. She lightly poked Ellie in the nose, and she woke up giggling, and sputtering. I smiled.

'Umm Molly, you wouldn't mind if you could watch her tomorrow? I have plans. Last minute.' I held my breath.

'Of course dear! Any time you need! I love her already!' Molly was practically jumping up and down in excitement.

'Thank you Molly! I really appreciate it!' I hugged her, but being careful not to crush Ellie.

'Oh anytime dear!' I smiled again. She reluctantly gave me back Ellie, said goodbye, and Floo'd back to my flat. I sighed with relief and carried Ellie to her room, and placed her in her crib. I removed her little beanie, and put the covers over her. It was naptime. I kissed her on the forehead, and left the door open. As I returned to the kitchen to assemble the sandwich I abandoned, I saw the owl again. I smiled, and let in through the window. It had a letter attached to its leg, no surprise, an di took it off. It hooted in frustration as I refused to give it food again. I ignored him and continued with the letter.

_Katie,_

_Saturday sounds great. I'll meet you at the Leaky Cauldron at around 11?, and we can wander off somewhere after that. See you then._

_-Ryan._

My heart lifted with joy as I put down the letter. I don't know why, but every time I see or say his name, I get butterflies in my stomach, and I smile absent mindedly. I didn't feel this way with Fred… I quickly shook that thought out of my head, and proceeded to my sandwich.

I woke up the next morning fast. I looked at my clock. It read eight thirty. I smiled, as I climbed out of bed to check on Ellie. I tip-toed to her room. She was sound asleep, slightly snoring away. I smiled again, and left her room. I got out a bowl, cereal, and milk. I assume you know what I do with these instruments, so I will not go deep into explanation how they worked. So after I finished my bowl of Cocoa puffs (I love muggle cereal, even if it is for children) I rinsed out my bowl, and heard Ellie crying. I sighed, and walked to her room. It smelled like a public restroom in there. I gagged, and picked her up out of the crib, keeping her butt furthest of my reach. I reached the loo, and started the dirty work. Literally. I wiped that bottom, and slapped on a diaper. I swear, she has the butt of her father. Oops, wasn't supposed to tell you that. Oh well. After that terrible ordeal, she stopped wailing, and I went back to her room to change her clothes. I decided on a white shirt, and a cute jean dress with pink flowers on it. I also put a pair of socks, and little sneakers on her. I also put that beanie from the hospital on her, it was too darn cute to pass up. I put her in her walker, and went to pack a bag for Mrs. Weasley. I put about five diapers in there, baby powder, her pacifier, blankie, and some extra clothes, including her pajamas. After I finished I checked the time. 9:30. Cant 11 come faster? I went back to my room to change into some generic jeans, sneakers and a t-shirt. I would change later. After that, I went back to Ellie's room, picked her up, and the bag, and Floo'd back to the Burrow.

* * *

**What will happen on the date?**

**Sorry for the short-ness..  
**

**Reviews are nice..**

**'Spencer'**

**xoxo**


	5. Sorry:

So terribly sorry my lovelies, but I have regrettable news… I am putting _**MOVING ON**_ and _**OUT OF HATE **_ on hold for now. ): I'm sorry dearies, but I ran out of ideas for now at least. I really wish I could finish them, but for now, I will have to stick to _**IMAGINARY **_ and _**THAT DAY**_.

I have trouble with starting a story, then not finishing it(as you have seen)…

But I want to say THANK YOU for staying faithful to me for a few days…:P Your faith in me means a lot. I have a lot of school shit going on as well, and I just can't squeeze all stories into my tight schedule (as much as I would love to)

FOR M. O.: it has more of a chance for and earlier update. Its easier than..

FOR O.O.H.: I'm sorry, but it might take a while. I understand if you move onto bigger and better RW/SM fics. Go ahead.

Thank you! It means a lot, and I feel terrible…

-Spence(:


End file.
